Speak Now: USUK songfic
by kiyomiuchiha
Summary: Alfred is going to marry Viet, but Arthur is not about to let that happen. Pairings: USUK, America/Vietnam. Rated T for language. Songfic to the song "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift. A/N: Song lyrics in italics, quotes around lyrics that characters say


This is my very first songfic. I hope you all enjoy it!

Pairings: USUK, America/Vietnam, mention of RoChu

Characters: England, America, Vietnam, China, France, Russia, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Japan, Canada, Lithuanina, Korea, and Austria.

Rating/Warnings: T for Language

Summary: Alfred is going to marry Viet, but Arthur isn't about to let that happen.

A/N: Human names used

Disclaimer: I do not own the song, Speak Now or Hetalia: Axis Powers. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

><p><em>I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion.<em>

Arthur opens the door slowly, quietly. He sticks his head inside and quickly looks around. Seeing no one in the hall he walks inside and carefully closes the door.

_But you are not the kind of boy who should be marring the wrong girl._

"As a gentlemen, I really shouldn't be doing this…", Arthur sighes, "But, I don't want Alfred to marry her…"

_I sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel._

Arthur begins to walk down the hallway when he hears voices coming from behind him. He quickly opens the door to the nearest room and leaves the door open slightly.

"Who would've thought that America-san would get married."

"It came as quite a shock to me as well, eh…"

'Kiku and Matthieu', he thinks, 'I can't let them see me..' Arthur closes the door a little more.

The two walk past the room Arthur is hiding in to a rather large group of people. Arthur peers out the opening to get a better view of the group.

"I will walk her down the aisle, aru!", shouts Yao. He is dressed in a pale blue Tangzhuang.

"No! I'm her father, I should be the one!", Francis demands. He is also dressed in light blue. Im Yong starts hanging on Yao.

"큰 오빠 (Big brother), You should walk down the aisle with me!", he shouts.

"NO!", Yao pushes Im Yong away, "Get off, aru!"

'Gits, the lot of them', Arthur thinks. He closes the door and walks into the room his was hiding in. The room looks as if it's used for a children's Sunday school class.

"Mei!"

Arthur froze, he knew that voice, it was her….

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

Listening carefully Arthur walks closer to the right side of the room where he heard the voice.

"What?"

"How could you say that?" Arthur hears her footsteps walk across the room. A chair's legs scratches the floor a moment later.

"I'm sorry Viet", the second girl responds, "But you do look a little like a big fat cake.."

"I don't want Alfred to think that I look that way, Mei.", says Viet.

"But, Mr. Alfred likes cake! So he'll think you look beautiful!", Mei reassures her.

'I hope she does look fat…', Arthur thinks before shaking his head to rid his mind of rude thoughts.

"Or…He'll think you look yummy!", Mei giggles at her joke. Viet let out a loud exasperated sigh.

Arthur couldn't take much more of the girls' conversation. What was supposed to be an innocent joke didn't sound that way to Arthur. He curses Francis for his dirty thoughts. Arthur makes his way back to the door and slowly opens it, checking to make sure no one is in the hall. Seeing the hall empty Arthur leaves the room and closes the door behind him. He goes back down the way he had originally came from.

_This~ Is~ surely not what you thought it would be, _

_I~ lose myself in a daydream_

"What are you doing?", says a soft, tinkling voice. Arthur smiles when he catches sight of the voice's owner. A little fairy in a purple dress had appeared before him. Arthur's smile fades.

"I can't let Alfred marry her."

"But you're the gentleman, right?" asks another fairy from behind him.

"Yes, but…"

"But you love him?", the first fairy finishes. Arthur nods his head unable to speak the words aloud. He continues to walk down the hall, but stops when he reaches a large window. He catches a glimpse of Alfred. Alfred is chatting with Matthieu and Francis. Arthur can't help but noticed how good Alfred looks in his tux.

_Where I stand and say:_

"_Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when your out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out."_

_And they said Speak Now!_

Arthur walks away from the window and finds the sanctuary of the church. He opens the door and walks in.

_Fond gestures are exchanged._

The room is filled with people Arthur knows. He quietly walks away from the door, hoping no one sees him enter. He stays close to the back of the room near a window with long, silk curtains.

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_

Arthur watches as Roderick sits him self down at the organ and begins to play. People begin to take their seats.

_And I am hiding in the curtains, it seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be._

Arthur quickly hides behind the curtains, but not before Hong sees him. His eyes widen at the sight of Arthur, he knew that Viet didn't want him to attend the wedding. Hong begin to say something, but Arthur shakes his head. Hong must see the desperation in his eyes, because he closes his mouth and sits down.

The doors open and Alfred walks in, beaming proudly. He stands up front next to Toris, who had agreed to marry Alfred and Viet. Matthieu and Kiku follow and stand next to him. Alfred's eyes scans the room looking at who's present.

'Could he be looking for me?', Arthur hopes, his chest pounding at the thought.

Alfred's face falls a bit, but when the doors open once more, his grin reappears. Mei walks in first wearing a long dress in the same color as Yao's Tangzhuang. She smiles at Kiku before standing on the opposite side of Toris.

Alfred's eyes widen when he looks at Viet. Arthur glances toward her. 'She does look like a fat arse cake…'

Francis and Yao are on either side of her. They seemed to have agreed to both walk her down the aisle. Viet smiles at Alfred and walks toward him. Arthur felt sick at the sight.

_She~ floats down the aisle like a pageant queen._

_But I~ know~ that you wish it was me, you wish it was me, don't you?_

She joins him at the alter while Francis and Yao take their seats. Alfred can't stop smiling.

Seeing Alfred smiling has Arthur beginning to have second thoughts.

'I'm a gentleman, I shouldn't. Alfred looks so happy with her…'

One of the fairies from before comes up and whispers in his ear:

"_Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when your out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say single vow, you need to hear me out and they said speak now!_

The second fairy whispers in his other ear:

"_Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when your out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say single vow, you need to hear me out. Your time is running out and they said speak now!"_

Arthur nods his head. He knows he can't back out now that's he's come this far. Arthur loves Alfred and won't allow him to marry Viet.

_I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold you peace"_

"I-if anyone h-has any objections, Speak now or f-forever hold your p-peace", Toris announces. He has been shaking during the whole time, due to Ivan staring at him.

'How the bloody hell did he get an invitation?', Arthur thought.

_There's a silence, there's my last chance. _

_I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me. _

Arthur summons up his courge and pushes the curtain aside.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room, but I'm only looking at you._

Arthur walks closer to alter, closer to Alfred. Arthur hears people gasp around him, but he continues to walk towards Alfred. Viet drops her bouquet in horror. Yao stands up and shouts "Opium pervert! Wh-what are you?"

But Arthur ignores him and looks at Alfred. Alfred's eyes are as wide as they could possibly be, but he smiles, as if he was hoping Arthur would show up.

"As a gentlemen, I really shouldn't do this…", Arthur looks at Alfred, who's confused.

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marring the wrong girl._

The fairies giggle at Arthur and tell him to go on.

"_Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when your out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say single vow, you need to hear me out and they said speak now!"_

Arthur stands there desperately hoping Alfred understands him. Alfred's eyes lock on to Arthur's and he leaves Viet at the alter.

_And you'll say:_

"_Let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows, I'm so glad you were around when they said 'Speak now'" _

Alfred's now standing right in front of Arthur with a grin that rivaled the one he had for Viet.

Alfred grabs Arthur's face and pulls him close. Arthur narrows his eyes, "You wouldn't-"

Alfred lips meet Arthur's, kissing him there in the church, with everyone watching. He pulls away from the shocked Brit, takes his hand, and runs. Arthur tries his best to keep up with the wild American, but ends up stumbling a few times. At that point neither Alfred nor Arthur can contain their laughter.

Once outside Alfred pulls Arthur into another kiss, but deeper this time.

"I love you, man!"

Arthur laughs, "I love you too…" He blushes and looks away from Alfred.

Alfred leans in and rests his forehead on Arthur's.

"I love you, Arthur…" Alfred wraps his arms around Arthur pulling his body close to him.

"Thank you", he whispers as he kisses Arthur's forehead, "I'm so fucking glad you where there when Toris said 'speak now'. I like Viet and all.." Arthur frowns, not wanting to have heard that.

Alfred continues anyway, "But, her family's….weird. Well, except Kiku, he's cool." Arthur sighs with relief.

"But Yao likes Ivan! IVAN! I'd have to spend time with IVAN! Not cool, man, not cool."

Arthur laughs at the American's child-like comment. He takes Alfred's hand and they walk off together.


End file.
